Various types of security devices and systems for motor vehicle anti-theft and/or theft deterrence are known. It is well known that a motor vehicle combustion engine requires fuel, an ignition spark and oxygen in order to operate. Most anti-theft and/or theft deterrent devices and systems are designed for eliminating fuel (i.e. fuel cutoff devices) and for eliminating the ignition spark (i.e. starter cutoff devices, ignition cutoff devices, etc). While these devices, which target fuel and ignition spark, are well known, they have come to be easily overcome by sophisticated car thieves.
In addition to the above described devices, devices are also known which attempt to prevent a vehicle theft by blocking off the vehicle's exhaust system so as to eliminate oxygen intake by the engine.
Exhaust pipe locks are known which are inserted within the end of the exhaust pipe or tail pipe. These exhaust pipe locks, however, may be inconvenient to install and, therefore, to use, and may also be easily and readily accessible to a would-be car thief who may easily defeat or overcome same.
Other exhaust system devices are known which utilize blocking devices which are permanently placed or located within a section of the vehicle's exhaust pipe and directly in the path of flow of the exhaust gases. These devices, however, by virtue of their design, may fail to adequately and completely block off the exhaust system, thereby allowing limited exhaust operation. Further, the blocking devices used in these devices, which are permanently installed in the exhaust pipe, introduces a partial blockage in the exhaust pipe and in the flow of the exhaust gases which may serve to present opposition to the normal flow of exhaust gases through the exhaust system during normal operation, which may further result in adverse affects during normal vehicle operation.
It can be seen that known anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices may have very limited uses and may present many disadvantages and shortcomings in their utilization. In this regard, there is a need for a motor vehicle anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices and which serves to effectively and efficiently provide for a selective and a complete blocking off or sealing off of a motor vehicle's exhaust system, so as to eliminate an engine's oxygen intake and, therefore, so as to render a motor vehicle inoperable or operable at a greatly reduced power level. At the same time, there is also a need for a device which, in addition to the above, requires no permanent placement of a device(s) in the path of flow of the exhaust gases.